Don and Jess: Here's to You, Mrs Azrael
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: The episode shows us more of Hawkes' past and in the story, Jess meets Don's sister and parents and we find out more about his past. Not very far back but enough. FA


Begin Transmission

Hey Lacy here. Next one up. The episode shows us more of Hawkes' past and in the story, Jess meets Don's sister and parents and we find out more about his past. I know in the show, Jess doesn't meet Sam until the episode where Don kisses her, *giggles happily at memory*, but I'm having the meeting now. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Forget it. Do I have to spell it for you?

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sat at her desk finishing up her paperwork as she thought about the weekend. She was meeting Don's parents and sister. Unlike what she told Don when they decided on it, Jess was slightly nervous about meeting his family. Not that she was going to let him know that. She'd never hear the end of it.

"Hey Angell."

Jess looked up and saw Jarvis. He was frowning.

"Something wrong sir?" Jess asked.

Jarvis gave a laugh. "Yeah, I've been calling your name for a good five minutes now."

Jess gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. What do you need?"

"Flack just called. He said he was tied up with something and wouldn't be able to make your drinks tonight." Jarvis said.

"Alright, I guess I can head home once I'm done then." Jess said. "Thanks for letting me know sir."

Jarvis nodded and headed back to his office. Jess placed her finished paperwork in her out box then collected her things to head home.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don stood in a jewelry store with Mac by his side waiting for the sales assistant to come back.

"I can trust you not to tell anyone about this right?" Don asked.

Mac smiled. "Don't worry Don, I won't tell anyone. When are you going to do it?"

Don placed his hands in his pockets. "I don't know. I want it to be the perfect time and I want her to be ready."

Mac's smile grew and he patted Don on the arm. The sales assistant came back and Don started looking for the perfect engagement ring.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After picking Mia up from Jason's and taking her for her walk, Jess got home and started making dinner. She had called Don and asked him if he would be home for dinner and he had said he would.

"I wonder what he was up to." Jess said to Mia. "He hates missing our after work drinks."

Mia flopped her head to the side, as if shrugging. Jess smiled and placed Mia's bowl down in front of her. She turned back to the stove and stirred the vegetable mixture she was making to go with the steak she had finished a few minutes before that she had taken part of to give to Mia. The veggies were just finishing when Jess heard the front door open.

"Jess, you here?" Don called.

Jess smiled. "No those sounds you hear coming from the kitchen is a thief making you food."

Don walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Well that sure is nice of them. What did they make?"

Jess laughed and turned away from the stove to give Don a kiss. "So where were you?"

"Just had something to finish at the lab. No biggie." Don said. "You didn't tell me what's for dinner."

"Steak and veggies." Jess said, accepting Don's answer. "I already finished the steak and gave some to Mia and the veggies just finished. Can you set the table?"

Don nodded and got the table set. "I called my dad and sister today."

Jess brought the steak and veggies to the table. "And?"

"And they are looking forward to Sunday." Don said. "Dad says Mom won't stop talking about it."

Jess smiled. "Nice to know she wants to meet me."

"You should have heard her when I told her we're living together." Don said as he got two beers out of the fridge. "I got yelled at for a good twenty minutes for keeping you a secret for so long."

Jess giggled and sat down.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess pulled on her leather jacket over a green tank and jeans as she and Don got ready to leave for his parents. Mia had been picked up by Danny ten minutes before and Don had called his parents to let them know they were on their way.

"Ready?" Don asked.

Jess tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded. "Yeah whenever you are."

Don gave Jess a long look. "You really aren't nervous about this are you?"

Jess sighed. He'd been asking the same thing all morning. "Maybe a little. But nowhere near as bad as you were."

Don gave a light laugh. "I knew you couldn't be completely unaffected by this."

Jess smacked Don on the chest but let him wrap his arms around her. "I tried to be unaffected by it but I want your parents and Sam to like me."

Don lifted Jess' chin so she was looking at him. "Hun there isn't a single reason why they wouldn't like you."

Jess smiled. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

Don shook his head. "No Jess I mean it. They are going to love you just like I do." he leaned down and gave Jess a long kiss.

"Thank you." Jess said.

Don placed one more kiss on Jess' forehead. "No problem. Let's get going or Dad's gonna call out the calvary."

Jess laughed and followed Don out of the apartment. It wasn't a very long ride to Don's parents' house, since they had moved to the city when Don had joined the NYPD.

"They wanted to be close in case anything ever happened to me on the job." Don explained.

"Why didn't they come when you were hurt in the explosion?" Jess asked.

Don sighed. "That's a difficult story. We weren't talking at that point. Dad had been shot about three weeks before and Mom wanted me to quit my job. When I got caught in the explosion, she saw it as one more reason for me to quit but I refused and we just recently started talking again at Sam's insistence."

Jess cursed. "Wow, I thought your mom was a cop's wife and understood."

"She is but when Dad got shot she came the closet she ever has to losing him and something snapped after all these years." Don said.

"Understandable." Jess said. "So does she know I'm a cop?"

Don nodded. "Yeah but she was a little too busy yelling at me for keeping you secret to focus on that."

"Sam gonna be there when we get there?" Jess asked.

"Yup, she spends every Sunday with our folks." Don said. "In her words, she has no social life so what else is there to do."

Jess laughed and looked at the houses they were driving by. Regular looking brownstones, but like the rest of NY each had its own style. They stopped at one that had the NYPD flag hanging above the door.

"Well I can't say I saw that coming." Jess said as she got out of the car.

Don walked over to her and took her head. "Sam's idea believe it or not. She wanted Mom and Dad safe and figured if people knew there are cops under this roof then they'll be left alone."

"Ok now I really can't wait to meet Sam." Jess said.

Don smiled and pulled Jess up the steps to the front door.

"Yo! Anyone home?!" Don shouted as they stepped in.

"Donald Flack Jr, do not yell when coming into the house. How many times must I say this?"

Jess smiled as a small but strong looking woman entered the hall. She had salt and pepper hair cut just under her chin and Jess could see where Don got his eyes from.

"Sorry Ma, didn't know if you were out back or not." Don apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Hey Don, could you have been any louder? I don't think the people on Staten Island heard you."

Don and Jess laughed as a woman with long straight brown hair came walking down the stairs. She was at least Jess' height with the same blue eyes as Don and his mother.

"I could try again Sam but Mom here is holding a wooden spoon and I'm already having flashbacks to childhood." Don said, avoiding his mother's swing.

Jess laughed and moved when Don tried to hide behind her.

"Come on Jess, save me." Don pleaded.

"Forget it Don, I have four brothers. I've been used as a shield enough in my life." Jess said.

Don stuck his tongue out and his mother made a quick grab and got it.

"Now I'll let go if you behave and introduced your sister and I to this lovely lady." his mother said.

Don nodded and his mother let go.

"Ok Jess this is my charming mother Jordan Flack and my sister Sam Flack. Mom, Sam this is my girlfriend and partner Jess Angell." Don introduced.

Jordan smiled and gave Jess a hug as did Sam.

"Reassure me he didn't use the fallen angel line on you when he met you." Sam whispered none too quietly.

Jess laughed. "No he didn't. But I've had people do it before."

"Nice to know my brother has class." Sam laughed.

Don mocked frowned. "Are ya done making fun of me?"

"Oh god no Don," Sam said. "you're here all day, I've got plenty more."

Don groaned and turned back to his mother. "Where's Dad?"

"He's out back." Jordan said. "Though with how loud you were, I'm surprised he didn't come and see if we had a break in."

Don turned to Jess. "Why didn't your parents and brothers tease you like this when they met me?"

Jess smiled. "Only daughter remember Don? The worst they had was calling me by my childhood nickname."

Sam smirked. "Oh Don's got one of those, want to hear it?"

Don's eyes bugged and he lunged at his sister. Sam took off for the back of the house, Don close behind, leaving Jess with Jordan.

"They're always like that aren't they?" Jess asked.

Jordan nodded with a good natured sigh. "Sometimes worse. Let's go find them and introduce you to Don's father. He's been wanting to meet you since Donnie called to say you were coming."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

A several hours later, Jess found herself sitting in the Flack's living room listening to childhood stories about Don that were making him blush redder then a tomato.

"Wow Don," Jess said with a smirk. "sounds like you were a handful as a kid."

"I wasn't nearly as bad as they make me sound." Don's voice was muffled from where he had it buried in Jess' shoulder.

Jess laughed. "Sure you weren't."

"Don you've always been a handful." Donald Flack Sr. said. The man was an older version of his son with gray hair. The only difference was Donald had green eyes.

"Dad you're not helping." Don whined looking at his father.

The rest laughed and Don looked down at his watch. It was late.

"Well as much as I would like to continue this," he said. "Jess and I have work in the morning."

The others nodded and they all stood. A round of hugs went around and Don and Jess left.

"Did you have a good time?" Don asked as they drove away.

Jess smiled. "Yeah it was nice meeting your family. And of course those stories I now get to share with the rest of the team are nice."

Don groaned. "Jess you wouldn't do that would you?"

Jess gave him a look. "That depends, what are you going to give me for my silence?"

Don cleared his throat. "Well that I'll just have to show you when we get home."

Jess settled back into her seat. "Can't wait."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok, so I'm sure you all liked Don ring shopping. No he still isn't proposing yet. It's coming though. Just wait. Let me know what you think, flame policy still stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
